


And For Me, It Was Peace

by Zigglez



Category: Original Work
Genre: Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Suicide, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:47:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27268228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zigglez/pseuds/Zigglez
Summary: Tis just a vent.TW : Mentions of scars, mentions of vomit. Implied suicide by overdose.
Kudos: 1





	And For Me, It Was Peace

**Author's Note:**

> TW : Mentions of scars, mentions of vomit. Implied suicide by overdose.

I looked at myself in the mirror, letting my eyes travel upwards, from scarred thighs, to scarred arms, to a red face, with tear tracks intercrossing with each other, to my lips, which hosted a small smile. I had done it. I was going to be free. Now all I had to do was wait.

It was strange, walking around, greeting people I knew on the streets, going to work. Doing all the things I would normally do, yet only having myself know I was doing them on a timer. It was funny, like some inside joke only I was in on.

I had been curled in bed for the past hour, a bucket next to me, from which the odour of vomit arose from. I knew it would be painful, but I never quite imagined how painful. At least it would be over soon.

Darkness. That was all I was aware of. Darkness. And as the time went on, pain. I didn’t mind too much however, it was oddly comforting in a way.

Screams pierced my veil of silence, one, then another, and sobbing. So much sobbing.I couldn’t bring myself to care. They said they wanted me to be happy. Doing this made me happy.

Death wasn’t as I imagined it. Sure it was painful, and perhaps a little lonely. But I was expecting to be numb. It wasn’t like that. I could feel everything more than ever. And I could be myself. It was Heaven, and also Hell, but it was Peace. And that is what I aimed for.


End file.
